gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Fubuki
Fubuki is the protagonist of Bear Hunter — Fubuki-gō and was a legendary fighting dog and the father of Yamato and Hayate. Appearance He has white fur, he used to wear a green collar when he was a hunting dog before living as a wild dog. He has a star-shaped pattern on his forehead like his sons, Hayate and Yamato. Bear Hunter Fubuki-gō Fubuki was born of litter at night in the middle of the snow storm, a small village near Ou mountains. The puppies' mother was Arashi. Hunter Jūzaburō arrived to pick up his promised puppies shortly after the birth of the puppies. He chose Fubuki, because the puppy does not whine raising, but also not rejected the affection. Jūzaburō named the puppy snow storm by. Years Fubuki trained severely a bear dog and the village patron. First six months of the puppy learned basic things, like go to the ground, stay in place, to monitor and manage. One of the age of Fubuki learned to swim and fetch water dropped catches. Jūzaburō drew up the weights Fubuki to complicate the task. Fubuki's task was very difficult, because the dogs are able to hold their breath. Jūzaburō poking the dog back into the water and hit it up if it tried to return without a catch. Fubuki had to practice this for a month. One day Jūzaburō fell ill, but still wanted to continue hunting to overthrow the bear that killed his grandson. Soon after, the bear appeared to approach the village and killed the cattle and villagers. Hunting patrol set off to hunt the beast, and also Jūzaburō became involved with Fubuki, although there was still sick. Hunters also included Teppō and his bear dog Raiden. Fubuki first saw the bear and attracted to the bedrock, together with Raiden. Fubuki dodged the bear attacks, but Raiden did not have learned cautious and were killed. Men arrived on the scene and began to shoot the bear. Jūzaburō shot the bear in the eye and blinded it. The bear was hanging on the edge of Fubuki and poking it, and at the same time itself down, to ensure that the bear would die. The strong flow took the bear and the dog forward until the fire against a rock stuck in a tree trunk. Fubuki managed to kill the bear by punching it in a sharp tree branch. Then the bear dog jumped on to the beach. Jūzaburō had jumped off a cliff to save his dog, and he died. He was buried, and Fubuki waited several days tomb, believing that the host may return. One villagers went Fubuki moved with compassion, and he went to feed the dog. When Jūzaburō's house was demolished, Fubuki finally realized that he would never be back. Fubuki left the village and disappeared. Rumours had white wolf and later in the mountains. The villagers never got to know what ultimately happened to Fubuki. Shiroi Senshi Yamato Fubuki began his life as a Matagi Inu (ancient type of hunting dog belonging to traditional hunters in Tohoku - or the northeastern parts of Japan). Since he was trained to brutally attack bears, the elderly man - Zenkichi - put him to use as a fighting dog, which he was very good at. However, Zenkichi began to fear his own dog's power, and this led him to instantly distrust him when a horrible even occured. When the man took Fubuki and his infant grandchild, Shizuko, out to look for edible plants in the mountains, he left Shizuko in Fubuki's care. Several feral dogs attacked, looking to get an easy meal out of the helpless baby, and though the Akita tried to defend her, he was unsuccessful and she was killed quickly by her arm being ripped off. Fubuki chased the dogs down to recover Shizuko's arm, but when he returned with it, Zenkichi assumed Fubuki had killed his granddaughter and began beating him mercilessly. Leaving the dog for dead, the old man took the child's body home. However, Fubuki was not dead, and awoke in bad shape. He stumbled off into the mountains, and would not be seen again for a few years, when he reappeared as the boss of some feral dogs (it is unclear if it is the same pack that killed Shizuko, but unlikely). Shortly after Yamato is born, the pack begins bothering livestock in the village, and so the village rallies their hunters to shoot them all down. Fubuki is killed during this raid by a random gunman (it was previously believed it was Zenkichi, but he only appears after Fubuki is dead), leaving Yamato an orphan. Category:SSY Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pet Dogs Category:Fighting Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased (killed by human) Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:BHFG Characters Category:Deceased (Shooting)